Team Bonding
by 7thCentury
Summary: Team bonding night leads Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei to play a game. The drinking game "Circle of Death" leads to uncovering interesting situations. Warnings: Mature, lemon, four-some, etc. One shot.


Pairings: Rei/Nagisa, Makoto/Haru, Haru/Nagisa, Makoto/Rei, orgy, four-some

Rating: M

Synopsis: The team comes together (pun intended) during game night. The game of choice is Circle of Death and the game leads to quite the night...

A/N: Which pairing did you enjoy best? Weigh in the comments and let me know! Leave a comment if you enjoyed this one shot. Maybe there could be a sequel.

* * *

><p>Nagisa yawns. He puts a card down on the table and stretches out his arms. Continuing his stretches, he reaches out until his arms wrap around Rei sitting next to him. Rei fidgets uncomforably and coughs, "Nagisa."<p>

"Hmmmmm?" Nagisa smiles and hugs Rei.

"Not in front of Makoto and Haru! Nagisa, this is supposed to be our team bonding night!" and with that he pushes Nagisa away.

Nagisa pouts and looks at Makoto and Haru. "You guys don't mind. I mean you have been dating longer than we have, right?"

Makoto laughs and says, "Sure, I guess so," and Haru just shrugs. Haru takes a sip from his drink and plays another card. He reads off the card:

"Four, floor," then he points and touches the ground. Makoto quickly follows. Nagisa does too.

"Eh? What...?" Rei sits puzzled.

Nagisa sighs as he sits up, "Rei! You have to drink up! Now we've gone over this already! 'Two is you' so when we have twos you drink if I pick you, 'three is me' so if you draw it you drink, 'four is floor' you have to touch the floor. We've gone over it a few times but you know that I'll go over it as many times as I need to because it's really fun and we'll have fun playing and..."

As Nagisa goes on about explaining the game to Rei, Makoto picks up a card, it's an 'eight' and he points at Haru: "Eight, mate. You'll be my mate and drink when I do."

Makoto takes a drink and Haru just shrugs again and drinks too.

"See, Rei! 'Eight, mate' and now Haru is Makoto's mate!" Nagisa says.

"Nagisa, that sounds dirty! Stop it!" Rei says.

"It's just the game..." Nagisa pouts once again and pokes Rei in the ribs, "hey, it's your turn, draw your card."

Rei pushes his glasses up his nose and sits up straight. "Okay! I'm going to do this right." He slowly reaches for a card, perfect form, yes, can't let my hand shake, he thinks to himself. I will pull this card and with my knowledge of the numbers and what they mean I will play it and will win this game, he thinks, wait, he pauses, how do you win this game...

"Yay!" Rei is pulled out of his reverie as Nagisa cheers, "Never have I ever!"

"What...?" Rei looks at his friends and they all have a hand out with their fingers splayed out. "What is this one?"

Haru stares at him, "Never have I ever, so you start with something you have never done and if we have done it, we'll put a finger down. If you put down all your fingers, you have to drink."

"Oh... uh... okay..." Rei looks at all of them. Makoto is smiling; he's waiting expectantly. Haru looks like his interest is peaked. Nagisa's grin spreads from ear to ear. Rei gulps, "Well..."

"Ask something dirty!" Nagisa cheers.

"No!" Rei turns red in the face, yelling at him. Nagisa gives his best pout to Rei and silently pleads with his eyes. "Well... uh... never have I ever... streaked...?"

Haru puts a finger down immediately.

"What? Without me?" Makoto looks hurt.

"I swim naked. Often. I think that counts," Haru tells him matter-of-factually.

Nagisa nods, "Very nice Haru-san! Well, it's my turn now! Never have I ever smelled someone's dirty laundry! Specifically... dirty underwear!"

"Nagisa!" Rei's appalled.

But at this moment, Makoto fidgets and looks at Haru. "Hmmm? What's this?" Nagisa prompts Makoto.

"Uh... well..." Makoto slowly puts a finger down and Haru stares at the pile of cards.

"Oh... no... way!" Nagisa screams and laughs. He starts to chant: "Story time! Story time! Story time!" Makoto laughs nervously. He starts to speak but Haru interrupts,

"Later. He's not telling right now."

Makoto is bright red and he splutters, "It's my turn: Never have I ever used a sex toy!"

Nagisa frowns, "Boo! Too bad I have! I have lots!" He looks at Rei, "Hey! Put a finger down!"

Now it's Makoto and Haru's turn to leer at the two, "Story time, Nagisa?" says Haru.

Nagisa straightens his back and points a finger up in the air, "I bought a toy for Rei recently to make things interesting. And," he curls his finger to make an "o" with his thumb, "so I put it on his penis like..."

"Nagisa!" Rei quickly covers his mouth and forces a smile at Makoto and Haru, "You guys don't want to hear this." His glasses are askew and he fixes them with his free hand. All the while Nagisa is struggling to remove his hand over his mouth, ready to spill his secrets.

"We do," is their reply.

"... like this!" Nagisa escapes Rei's grasp and takes his left index finger and slides his right hand like a ring over the index finger.

"Do you guys use a cock ring?" Haru stares down Rei and asks him this question while Makoto laughs.

"Yes, yes! Rei goes crazy with it on, you wouldn't believe it. He's like 'Oh please Nagisa, please-"

Once more Nagisa is apprehended by Rei, who is fuming at this point, "Oh please Nagisa, stop telling them all my secrets."

"Ha ha, okay Rei. Only because I like you so much," Nagisa kisses at Rei's hand and Rei recoils, taking his seat once more. They slowly all put their hands back in a circle over the card table.

They play a few more rounds until Rei is left with only two fingers up.

"It's my turn," Haru flexes three fingers in the air and thinks before saying, "Never have I ever cried during sex."

They all sit there testing each other, waiting for another to put a finger down.

"Fine. I'll admit it," Rei puts a finger down. He's left with one.

"That's actually... touching?" Makoto says diplomatically, trying to gauge whether it's a good kind of crying during sex or bad crying during sex.

"I... uh... well..." Rei begins, "I just... everything had to be perfect and I lined everything up and had great form and Nagisa was perfect and beautiful and..." he was tearing up trying to tell his story.

Nagisa pats him on the back, "he means well ha ha! Isn't he so cute?"

Rei takes a long drink and the others chastise him for drinking out of turn. Jeez, what kind of game is this? Rei thinks to himself. But it doesn't stop him from putting his hand back up. His drink is finally giving him some confidence. "Okay, I'm down to one last one. I have my question: Never have I ever..."

Nagisa holds up four fingers and wiggles them, "Sorry Rei-chan but I'm cutting in, I have a fun one: Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room other than my boyfriend."

Makoto laughs but it's nervous. Haru looks off to the side and takes a long sip from his drink. Rei looks at Nagisa questionably.

Nagisa continues on: "You've never thought about this?" He stands up and sways his hips about and points suggestively down at himself, he looks unsteady from the drink. He saunters over to Makoto and takes a sip from Makoto's drink. Makoto protests but Nagisa stops him:

"Makoto, it looks like Rei is out of the game," he points behind him and Rei put his last finger down. Nagisa looks over his shoulder at Rei and says, "Drink up, Rei-chan!"

Makoto looks at Nagisa and then Rei and with confusion asks, "Rei...?" but Rei is busy downing his drink. Makoto looks to Haru to find he put a finger down too. "Eh?! Haru? You too?"

Haru is quiet as he says, "I mean, it's not like it hasn't crossed my mind."

With that Nagisa buzzes over to Haru and sits himself in Haru's lap, "ah! See! Another one put his finger down. What about you, Makoto? Never, ever?"

"Um... well..."

"Makoto, don't lie, we've talked about this," Haru shrugs at Makoto.

"Tell me! What have you talked about?" Nagisa looks ecstatic.

Rei chimes in, "Nagisa, you don't have to do this!"

"Hmmm... Haru, what if I told you Rei wonders about if Makoto's lips are soft or hard?" Nagisa hugs Haru and then pulls back to see his reaction.

Haru doesn't give a reaction but slowly says, "I'd tell you I wonder if you bottom or top?"

Nagisa smiles, "Good thing I happened to pull this card," he holds a jack, "and the rule I have decided to make is we must find out the answers to these questions!"

"Wait! Nagisa! You didn't play the game right. You said never have I ever but you told me you have fantasized about Makoto... doing... me..." He trails off. He wonders if he should have opened his mouth and goes to take a drink but his cup is empty as all eyes are on him.

"Silly me," Nagisa playfully sighs and climbs off Haru's lap. He stands, holding three fingers, putting one down to make two and makes a motion for Rei to come over. "If we're telling each other our fantasies about each other, I won't hide it." Rei places his cup down and stands up since Nagisa beckons. Nagisa places his hands on Rei's hips, looping his thumbs into Rei's belt loops and pulls him into a kiss. Makoto and Haru watch. Flicking his tongue over Rei's lips he chuckles, "I can taste the alcohol on you. And sorry Rei-chan. I lied about the never have I ever part." He waivers for a second before turning around to Makoto and Haru. Rei fumbles to push his glasses up and to try and regain his composure. Nagisa looks happy as he turns tells his two friends, "My fantasy is to see Makoto fucking Rei doggy style."

There's silence. Haru makes a face but says, "alright, we'll do it."

Makoto can't seem to form words together.

Haru seems to ponder it, takes one last drink, and pulls off his shirt. He stretches his neck out from side to side and says, "let's do it."

Finally Makoto pieces words together, "Haru! Don't volunteer me up for things and Nagisa you look so innocent and then I hear you say these things and...and Haru are you really sure and...?"

Haru leans over and places his lips fully onto Makoto's. As they part, Haru looks to Rei and says, "his lips are firm. Want to try?"

Nagisa pushes Rei towards Makoto while Haru moves out of the way. Rei looks at Nagisa, questioning him but curiosity takes over. His mind is running laps, thinking about the entry angle, thinking about the placement of lips...

Makoto scratches the back of his head and tilts his head up, he says, "this can't hurt, right?"

Their lips meet for a second. They both retract.

"That can't be it!" Nagisa pouts. He pushes Rei on top of Makoto so that he's straddling his friend. "Look, I can help." He takes Haru's seat and leans in between Makoto and Rei. He kisses Rei passionately and reassures his boyfriend before kissing Makoto. It's a foreign kiss, exploring and testing boundaries. Nagisa ebbs between light kisses and deeper ones before tracing his tongue against Makoto's bottom lip. Nagisa stops and says, "More like that, Rei-chan!"

Makoto can feel his pants getting tight. He's going crazy with just one kiss from Nagisa. He jumps suddenly as Haru sits behind him. Haru presses his bare chest against Makoto and Haru snakes his hands up Makoto's shirt. "H-Haru?"

"Don't pay any attention to me right now. Give me a show," Haru says as he begins to brush over Makoto's nipples lightly with his fingers.

"I like your style, Haruka-senpai!" Nagisa exclaims. He's kneeling next to Makoto and Rei, watching eagerly.

Again Makoto and Rei meet for a kiss. This one is longer. It breaks when Makoto gasps as Haru tweaks one of his nipples. "Sorry," Haru says unapologetically.

"Haru, I really wish you wouldn't..." Makoto goes to scold Haru but exclaims as he feels someone's hands touching his lap.

"Don't worry, Makoto-senpai! I'm just going to unbutton your pants for you!" Nagisa hums to himself as he undoes Makoto's belt and unbuttons the pants. "I can't lie, I really want to see how big you are! I want to see how compare with Rei-chan." The zipper is undone, Nagisa shakes the pants aside the best he can with Makoto sitting down and looks at Haru, "Is this okay...?" he trails off with his question. Haru nods. Nagisa cups Makoto's erection and pulls it from out of Makoto's underwear.

Rei leans back to look and is taken back, "Nagisa, do you really want him inside me?"

Nagisa kisses Rei, "I can handle you Rei-chan. You'll be okay." He stops and gently pushes his lover aside. "Sorry, Rei-chan, but I want a bite of this first." Nagisa lowers himself and licks from the shaft of Makoto's penis to the tip. It throbs in his hand and enlarges. "Ahh, Makoto-senpai, you're big!" He presses his lips to the tip of Makoto's penis. He licks the precum off of the slit. "How large are you fully erect, Makoto?"

"Nine and a half inches," Haru answers without hesitation, pinching one of Makoto's nipples making him groan.

"Amazing, Makoto-senpai!" Nagisa exclaims as he kisses the head of Makoto's penis and lazily strokes at the shaft with his hand. "Rei's always so excited and hard right off the bat, I don't usually get to see him grow. I'll tell you up front I'm nothing to look at. But Rei-chan is eight and a quarter inches! Speaking of, Rei-chan, I'm lonely so come over here and touch me. But if you make any sudden movements, let me know because I'm going to deep throat Makoto." Nagisa takes a hand and pats himself on his ass, enticing Rei.

Rei aligns his hips to Nagisa and slowly grinds against his boyfriend's ass. He looks down Nagisa's back to watch Nagisa take Makoto into his mouth. Makoto's penis is fully erect and pulses as it enters Nagisa's mouth. Rei meets Makoto's eyes and quickly looks away. He can hear Haru chuckle. He looks up once more when he hears:

"A-ah...!" moans Makoto as his shaft slides into Nagisa's mouth and into his throat. He marvels at Nagisa's skill. How does he do that? he wonders to himself and his hips buck upwards without warning. Nagisa takes this as his cue and bobs his head up and down.

Rei humps at Nagisa's ass and fights back moaning out loud. He feels a throb deep in the base of his penis and his balls ache as he presses himself fully clothed against Nagisa. He pulls himself off of Nagisa and reaches down to undo Nagisa's pants, careful to not disturb his boyfriend's work. He frees Nagisa of his pants and gropes at his bare ass. He undoes his own pants. His erection is standing up, ready for Nagisa. He feels Nagisa's weight shift and Nagisa wiggles his ass towards Rei's erection. Rei slides his penis between Nagisa's small, round buttocks. He pushes Nagisa's ass cheeks together against his erection.

Nagisa surfaces from Makoto's penis and gasps, "No, Rei-chan! Don't put it in me! I really want to see you be fucked by Makoto!"

Close to cumming, Makoto whines as his erection hits cold air, no longer buried in Nagisa's throat and pressed against his tongue.

Rei is fighting to control himself and he struggles to not thrust his hips forward and nestle his erection deep inside his boyfriend's ass.

"Makoto, how excited is Haru right now? He's been awfully quiet," asks Nagisa.

Makoto takes a second and presses against Haru. But Haru hisses at him, "don't touch me, Makoto. If you do I'll cum."

Nagisa sits up and stretches out a leg one by one. He removes his shirt after doing so. He says, "I'm so envious of Rei-chan and Makoto-senpai. I'm no match." With this, Haru and Makoto finally dare to look at Nagisa.

Makoto and Haru size up Nagisa's erection. It's pink, chubby but not big like Makoto or Rei, circumcised, and stands at full salute. "Cute," remarks Haru.

"Thanks Haruka-senpai! I'm curious to see what yours looks like. Show it to me and Rei-chan!" Haru stands up behind Makoto and drops his pants. His penis is erect and long, average sized and darker than Makoto's. Nagisa claps and Rei says, "Impressive, Haruka-senpai!"

"Thanks, Nagisa-kun. Can Makoto and I have a second?"

Rei is puzzled, "...Do we have to leave?"

Haru looks at him, "Really, it's an invitation to watch. I just feel a little jealous and want Makoto for a minute or two." He stands over Makoto and takes his own erection in his hand. He places it gently against Makoto's face and thrusts his hips ever so slowly. He releases his hands and dives his hands into Makoto's hair, rubbing his erection against Makoto's well defined cheekbones, to his nose, across his face. He groans out, "Makoto, I'm so close." His hands curl into Makoto's hair and he lurches forward as he orgasms. His cum paints Makoto's face. He pants and slowly pulls his penis away from Makoto's, cum trailing from his member. Makoto licks the side of lips, catching cum on his tongue and swallows it. Haru pants, "Makoto, can I borrow your t-shirt"

Makoto obliges, takes off his shirt and hands it to Haru. "You're such a voyeurist, Haru," Makoto remarks. Haru nods and gently wipes Makoto's face with his shirt. He squats down and kisses Makoto.

"And you like it," he tells Makoto. Haru looks over his shoulder at Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa has a hungry expression on his face while Rei looks like he's fighting some inner demons. Nagisa jerks off Rei slowly as he leans his head on Rei's shoulder. Both sets of eyes were on Haru and Makoto. Haru could feel a tug in his penis and could feel himself wanting more. "I think it's time to fulfill Nagisa's wish. I'm starting to think I want to see you fuck Rei also, Makoto."

"R-really, Haru...?" Makoto's voice quivered along with his erection. He was ready for his own release.

"Give us a show," Haru helps Makoto stand up and gives him a lingering kiss. He bends over to remove Makoto's pants fully and coming up, slaps Makoto on the ass. Makoto jumps and is embarrassed. "Nagisa, we'll let these two do their thing. I'm ready to try you out."

Nagisa jumps up, "I thought you'd never ask!"

"You've really got my attention and I'm enjoying this," Haru replies.

"I can't argue with that," Nagisa agrees. Nagisa places his hands on Haru's bare chest. "Haruka-senpai, I know you asked if I bottom or top. The answer's both. I'll do just about anything in bed," he lowers his eyes and eye's Haru's erection, "right now I'm wanting to be done by you."

As Nagisa and Haru flirt with each other, Rei and Makoto face a different circumstance. Makoto blushes as he asks, "Rei, I'm ready if you are. How would you like to go about this?"

Rei also has reservations and mutters, "Well... Nagisa usually prepares me first and after that... I do what he tells me..."

"Ah, okay..." is Makoto's response.

They look at each other awkwardly. They look at Nagisa and Haru who are tangled up in each other, hands feeling new places, tongues exploring new territory.

"Hmmm..." Makoto sighs, "Rei, if you're okay with this, I want you to lay down and I'll help prepare you."

Rei sits down and spreads his legs, his erection springing side to side as he settles. He shifts his hips up and asks, "Is this good?"

Makoto laughs, "we don't have to be so serious. Rei, you look like you're about to die!"

With an awkward laugh, Rei responds, "you're right, Makoto-senpai. I want to be like those two." He points at Haru. At the moment, he's sucking on Nagisa's cock and Nagisa is losing himself, moaning lewdly with his eyes closed. "M-makoto...senpai... let me see your hand." Makoto offers his hand out to Rei and has to cover his mouth with his other hand as he moans when Rei sucks on his fingers. Rei plays with the index and middle finger with his tongue, making eye contact with Makoto.

"That's cute," Nagisa's voice breaks Makoto out of the trance of watching Rei. He gazes over at Nagisa. , "Makoto-senpai, please feel free to enter those fingers in Rei. You can do it slow or fast but I want to see Rei-chan's cute expression." Makoto nods and looks back at Rei.

He whispers to Rei, "is this really okay?"

Rei nods and responds, "If Nagisa wants it, I can do it. Please go ahead, Makoto-senpai.

Haru smirks and asks Nagisa, "I didn't think you'd be so controlling in the bedroom.

Nagisa spreads his ass cheeks and begins to toy with his entrance and says, "he's really fixated on the techniques and doing things proper so I take control and what I do he says. He's a pro! I've gotten him to do lots of things he didn't know he could do!" He strokes a finger over his entrance and asks Haru, "do you want a lick or are you not into it?"

Haru shrugs and pulls Nagisa towards him. He asks him to lay on his back and he parts Nagisa's legs. He licks slowly from Nagisa's balls to his entrance, swirling his tongue around the small hole. He plunges his tongue gingerly into Nagisa as his friend moans.

"Ah... ha... you're really good at this, Haruka-senpai..." Nagisa lays his head on the ground and is caught off guard as a finger plunges into him. He jerks up, "please wait! I want to see Makoto be penetrated. It's my favorite moment!"

They both look up to see Rei laying on his stomach, ass in the air waiting for Makoto to enter him with his digits. Rei coughs, "we're... waiting for you, Nagisa." With that, Makoto enters Rei's entrance without any warning and Rei cries out, "ah...ah... Nagisaaa..."

Nagisa watches fixated and strokes his member. He breathes out Rei's name and strokes himself harder. "Haru," his voice is strained, "sit on the chair here and I'll ride you." Without taking his eyes off of Makoto and Rei, he positions himself in front of Haru and sits himself on his lap. Haru forcefully grabs Nagisa's hips and tries to thrust himself into Nagisa. Nagisa chastises him, "not yet, Haruka-senpai! I'll lead this one." He calls out to Rei, "tell Makoto that you want it, Rei-chan. Tell him you want that big cock in your ass."

Makoto looks at Nagisa, so innocent looking but such dirty talk coming out of his mouth. His eyebrow arches and he looks at Haru. Haru nods at him to continue.

From here, Rei struggles to say the words, "enter me, Makoto-senpai... I want to take y-your big.. cock inside me and be fucked..." His hips lift up and push towards Makoto's throbbing member. Makoto places his hands on either sides of Rei's shoulders and places his cock against Rei's entrance.

At the same time, Nagisa lowers himself in Haru's lap, hands on Haru's knees, balancing himself. He presses himself to Haru's erection. He looks over his shoulder to Haru, "I want Rei-chan and I to be entered at the same time." He turns his head back to his lover and calls out, "I love you, Rei-chan! Do your best!"

Rei is propping his head on his arms as his face is inches from the ground. He nods and braces himself for Makoto. He cries out as Makoto enters him.

Nagisa envelopes Haru's cock as he rolls his hips. He sits on Haru's lap and grinds slowly.

"Nagisa, how are you doing so far? Does it hurt?" Haru is concerned for Nagisa but is surprised as the other boy turns around and plants his lips on his own. Haru starts to thrust his hips into Nagisa. He lifts and pulls Nagisa's hips, Nagisa's lighter weight perfect on top of him for movement.

Makoto pulls slowly out of Rei and enters back in the same speed. Rei cries out for more and Makoto obliges. He penetrates to the base of his erection, balls brushing Rei's smooth skin before he pulled out, thrusting in harder. Makoto pulls Rei up from the ground so that Rei is on his hands and knees. Makoto, on his knees with his hands grasping Rei's hips, bringing him closer, pulls out for an extended second, and as he enters, Rei cums unexpectantly. Rei cries out and his cum soils the ground. He cries out, "sorry, Haruka-san... I... ah... will clean it... up" pausing as Makoto thrusts into him with each opportunity. Rei's glasses bounce off of the bridge of his nose precociously.

Haru dismisses it, "Rei, that's the last thing to worry about. I think I'm about to come too."

Makoto's breath is labored as he thrusts his hips deeper and faster, his back arching and flexing and he moans out, "I'm close..."

"Wait, Makoto, please don't cum inside Rei-chan!" Nagisa cries out frantically. "Pull out and cum on his back. Please Makoto, p-p-ah," he has to stop to cry out from pleasure as Haru hits his prostate, "aaaah...please pull out!"

Makoto grits his teeth and as he feels his release approach, slides himself entirely out of Rei's ass and thrusts his erection onto Rei's lower back. His penis throbs and pumps out cum, his balls pulsing with each wave of release. He milks out his orgasm and his thrusts become slower until they stop.

Nagisa's gyrations slow on Haru's lap and he pulls his hand away from his dripping member. His body reels with pleasure and his flesh is covered in gooseflesh. He moans, "give it to me, Haruka-senpai..." His insides squeeze Haru inside of him as he orgasms, prompting the other to thrust faster and harder. Haru is pushed over the edge and his seed pumps into Nagisa. Haru groans in pleasure and finishes inside the other. Nagisa swings himself to face Haru and he slowly pulls himself off of Haru's cock, just sitting on Haru's thighs. He kisses Haru, "thank you for the ride, Haruka-senpai. I want to check on Rei-chan now." He slides off of Haru and the chair and reaches Makoto and Rei.

Makoto has his dirtied shirt and is cleaning off Rei's back. Nagisa throws his arms around Rei and kisses him all over. He looks over Rei's shoulder at Makoto, "that looked amazing, Makoto-senpai!" He then nuzzles his face to Rei's neck," the point of view was beautiful, Rei-chan. You were so perfect!"

"Ah ha... thanks, Nagisa-kun..." Makoto laughs. Haru joins them and kisses his lover.

Haru looks at Nagisa, "do you need help cleaning yourself off?" Cum is dripping from Nagisa's entrance down his legs and for the first time that night Nagisa looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah... that would be great..." Nagisa shifts his weight from foot to foot, trying not to dirty anything. Haru steps behind Nagisa and swiftly parts his legs so the cum rushes from Nagisa and drips onto the floor. "H... Haru-san!" Nagisa cries out, "I... I... didn't mean like that...!"

Makoto chokes and double takes, he chastises Haru, "you're going to be cleaning this up!"

Haru looks unconcerned and finally takes his shirt and cleans off Nagisa's thighs. He looks at him and asks, "why could I cum in you but you wouldn't let Makoto cum in Rei?"

With determination on his face, Nagisa says, "Rei-chan belongs to me and I want to be the only one doing that to him!"

Rei remarks, "so now you have reservations about any of this?"

Haru laughs and says, "the things you find out on game night."

They chat as they dress and spot clean. They head to the kitchen for a snack before Rei and Nagisa leave for the night.

Rei and Nagisa leave and Haru and Makoto say their good byes at the front door. As the door closes, Makoto tells Haru, "I think we had too much team bonding on game night."


End file.
